What's it like?
by LanaElsie
Summary: So I've had this idea for ages and thought I would give it a try. Do you remember that episode where Celeste tells Peter that her first threesome was with Will? I can't quite remember if Alicia and Will are together at this point but for the purposes of this story they are. Basically Alicia overhears the conversation and decides to do something about it. Lemons!


**So I've had this idea for ages and thought I would give it a try. Do you remember that episode where Celeste tells Peter that her first threesome was with Will? I can't quite remember if Alicia and Will are together at this point but for the purposes of this story they are. Basically Alicia overhears the conversation and decides to do something about it. Shameless smut. Comments always appreciated.**

Alicia wasn't expected at the conference, there really was no need for her to go but when she heard that an old law school professor was doing a lecture on the ethics of international criminal law, she decided to brush up on her skills and say hello at the end of the lecture. What harm could it do, plus it would get her out of the house. The children were staying with friends tonight and she always hated being in the apartment without the sounds of her children coming from their respective rooms.

Alicia left the house and made her way to the conference hall on the other side of town, all she could think about while she was driving was Will. Of course thats all she could think of, their relationship had been full speed ahead even since their 'one hour' in the penthouse suite. Both of them knew within 10 minutes that simply one hour would never be enough. So now whenever they could, they would find secluded areas to quite frankly, fuck. It was all the time, Alicia felt like a teenager discovering sex for the first time. Everything felt new for her and she quickly found herself becoming obsessed. Thats why she knew she needed to get out the house, have a break from it all because to be brutally honest she was quite sore. After all she had gone from months without sex, the few times with Peter after his release she doesn't like to fully count. They were very much slow gentle, please let me love you, I'm sorry I hurt you sessions with her husband that hadn't prepared her for the relentlessness of Will when she was around.

Stopping at a red light she remembered the other day in an empty office on the top floor. She had simply been walking by when strong arms grabbed her and pulled her inside. Before she could even scream, her lips were attacked and within seconds her skirt and panties were pulled out the way and he was deep inside her.

Panting she tried to push him away, 'Will…' trying to gain back her senses and speak, breathlessly she exclaims, 'Will…puhh..oh..pleasee…someone might..oh god…what if someone…hmm…finds us…fuck…' She growls the last part and he speeds up. Thrusting inside her with abandon, her teeth bite down on his finger and she knew that if she hadn't been thinking of him all day, if her panties weren't already soaked from staring at him every chance she got, it would've hurt. But instead the pain gave way to pleasure and she could feel herself shaking already.

Will laughs then in her ear, breath hot and wet, 'Come quickly and there'll be less of a chance of someone finding you getting fucked by your boss, Mrs Florrick.' Thats when he stopped, so suddenly she let out a high pitch whine and tried to buck her hips to meet his with hers. But instead Will let her down, stepped back and looked at her. His erection standing straight to attention and poking out his unzipped pants. Alicia could barely speak, her breathing was erratic, her lips full and swollen from him brutal kisses. Skirt hiked round her waist, pussy on complete show with her legs spread slightly and her shirt ripped open to allow her breasts their freedom. Confused she tries to walk to him, but he stops her with a hand in the air, 'Just don't move.'

'Will, what..please could we just…you said…quickly…'

'I want you to beg me.'

'Excuse me?'

'I want you to get on your hands and knees and beg me to fuck you. I want you to plead and wail, I want to look down into your eyes and see the desperation you have for my cock in your pussy… Mrs Florrick.'

And she doesn't mean it, tries to be offended, upset that she isn't, but her whole body shakes and her muscles squeeze inside her at his words. He knows she hates it when he calls her Mrs. Florrick but he does it anyway. She doesn't want to, and as much as it excites her, she doesn't want to lower herself to that, tries to stay strong, but then she looks at him, at his face. His eyes gazing at every inch of her body, his fist around his cock pumping slowly. He looks at her face then, its like he can read what she's thinking, 'Just beg Leesh, you know you want to.'

So she lowers her body to the floor, crawls to him slowly, her face blazing red that she's decided to do this, after just deciding she wouldn't. As she moves she looks at nothing but his feet. Can't bring herself to look at his face or his cock. When she makes it to him, she mumbles, 'Please Will…' And he roughly pulls back her hair and snaps her face towards him, 'You have to speak so I can hear you, don't mumble Alicia. And don't act like you're not enjoying this…I can smell your heat from here. So beg me Alicia, beg me for anything and I'll do it.'

Thats when Alicia looks him in the eyes, feels his hand soften slightly on her hair, knows he will stop if she asks, knows that he will, that he will do anything for her. She wants to ask for the moon and the stars just to see how he would get them for her. Taking a breath she lowers her gaze to his protruding cock. Much to Wills shock she engulfs him in her hot mouth and lets him go with a pop, looks him in the eye, 'Have I ever told you, you are the biggest…I've…ever…had…' Each word was interrupted as she sucked the head of his cock. She looks up at him, deviously and smirks, 'Please fuck me sir, I want you to fuck me so hard over this desk that when I come I can't even remember my own name…I want you to make me your whore…please sir…I need you so badly'

Will sucks in his breath, hearing her talk like that, mouth mere millimetres from his dick, it makes him twitch. And he growls low in his throat, cock straining to be inside her. Annoyed that she used the word whore. Grabbing her and bending Alicia over the desk he whisks up her skirt even more, and slaps her ass, one, two, three times she cries out at each slap. Tries to ask why when he buries himself so hard and deep in her that the desk moves.

'BEEEEP'

The car horn behind her wakes her from the memory. She has to stop this she thinks to herself, she only saw him two hours ago at work and still she can't get him out her mind. It's an obsession, it's not healthy but that doesn't mean she could bring herself to stop. Even if she truly wanted to, she doesn't think she could. Its as if her heart and body is attached someway to his. As if from the first touch their bodies connected and couldn't get enough. It scared her, when she realised she never felt like this about Peter, the father of her children. That when they first started going out sure she loved him, loves, loved, she's not too sure anymore. But when they first started going out there was hot sex and slow loving sex but there was never any I may be engulfed by flames if your hands and mouth aren't there to stop it sex. And thats why she decided to go to the conference, it would give her a reprieve from it all.

The lecture was somewhat interesting and it did take her mind off things for a while, but about half way through she started to drift off. Wondering what her life would be like if her and Will had gotten together in college, if they would have been married happily with children, running their own law firm. Or if they would have crashed and burned, their love turned to hate. She doesn't know if she could handle that, Will hating her. It would feel like half of herself hated her. What if she divorced Peter, would things work out with her and Will, how would the kids take it, what about the press, surely she would be hounded. But that would die down and then they would be left alone. So many questions came through her mind that her head hurt and as the rest of the lecture hall emptied, Alicia was one of the last to leave. She went to say hello to her once lecturer who gushed over how accomplished Alicia had become and then subtlety asked for a meeting with Peter over a case he was working on. She took the Professors card and promised to pass it on, feeling annoyed about how everything in her life seemed to come down to Peter.

Making her way into the mixer hall, she hoped to grab a quick glass of red wine before heading home. Luckily a waiter past at that exact moment and was able to point her to the bar. Sipping on her wine she made the rounds of the room, some people would come talk to her, pretend that they had met before in one way or another but Alicia never forgot a face and knew that these people were just out to see what they could get from her. It was tiring and Alicia knew that soon she would head home to bed and resist the urge to call Will. Because she couldn't become so reliant on him.

Wouldn't let herself, not again, she had to be strong, but she knew that in his presence she would always fold. Her body betrayed her so badly when it came to him. That day in the empty office had scared her but also opened something inside her. And she couldn't explain it but she wanted more of it, she was just too embarrassed to ask him for it.

Walking round the room she spots Peter, makes the split decision to hide, not wanting to be seen by him. Turning her back to him she tries to subtly make her way out of the building to go home. But as soon as she makes it past him she hears Wills voice, hears Peters then a woman, a woman that sounded familiar, turning slightly she sees then, all three of them. Hears the words 'Threesome,' 'First time' and 'Will'. Wants to scream but instead she draws a breath and makes her way towards them. Decides at the last second that this was a bad idea, a very bad idea. Why didn't you just leave Alicia? Runs through her head. But no she had to involve herself in this conversation. Had to make it more awkward.

"Hello Will, Peter…Celeste.'

She couldn't help but look Celeste up and down as she said her name, the bitch in her called out for her to do it. And in front of Will no less. But she managed to sandwich herself between the two men. Peter going in for the obligatory kiss on the cheek since they were now in public. But her eyes were on Will the whole time, the though of getting a hotel room right there going through her mind, until it dawned on her, the place would be fully booked. Then the thought of the back alley crossed her mind and the apples of her cheeks flushed pink. Will was smirking as if he was already thinking the same thing. Polite small talk was made, then Peter made his apologises and left, with another kiss on the cheek for Alicia and a glare for Will. The thought of Peter running round her in circles peeing on her leg crossed her mind, it was so abundantly clear he was marking her as his territory.

'Well, this is awkward.' Celeste just had to open her mouth and degrade the situation further. It thrilled her to see the desperate looks on Alicia and Will face. She guessed they wanted her to leave but she was enjoying this to much to give them that simple reprieve.

Alicia tried to stop herself from saying it, she really did but she was annoyed. At herself, and at Peter and at Will and definitely at Celeste, she just didn't understand the whole appeal of a threesome. The point of sex to her was sharing yourself with someone you cared about, someone you loved. Why would she want to share what she had with Peter or Will with someone else? But at the same time she was curious, she wondered what it would feel like to have two sets of lips on her body instead of one. And she guesses thats why she adds flame to the fire when she states, 'So you two had a threesome? Another man or woman?'

Will looks shocked and abashed, his face tinged red as he tries to look anywhere except at Alicia and Celeste, who are both now looking furiously at each other. Each with a hand gripping onto one of Wills arms.

'It was with a woman, of course, blonde, bottle though we found out. With these massive perky breast's and lips to die for. Right Will.'

'Hmmm…' Will chokes on his glass of scotch stammers slightly when Alicia heads off the conversation.

'Im sure Will has better taste than blonde bimbos with big breasts!'

'Not from where I was lying…'

'What is your problem do you get off on messing up peoples relationships?'

' Yes, If I can't have him why should you?'

Everyone stops at this, Will just looks at Celeste dumbfounded while Alicia seems taken back. Both are unsure what to say when Celeste makes to leave.

'I'm going now, theres a young twenty something by the bar thats making eyes at me.'

As Celeste walks away, Alicia grabs her wrist and they both head towards the entrance. Leaving Will standing there on his own. Looking around he wanders over to the bar in need of a good dose of alcohol. He has no idea what just happened there, all he could think of is…no bad idea don't go there Will Gardner.

God he was almost walking with a limp, Alicia was wearing him out. Never before had sex been so fierce and loving and desired as it is when he's with her. He has to stop himself sometime or he feels he would never leave her warmth not even to take a breath. He could die a happy man in her embrace, its all he needs, all he wants. Everything about it scares him but it doesn't stop him from needing her to live. Gods the though of giving her so much pleasure…no stop it, bad, bad idea. Their both heading towards him now, why can't he get the image of them both out his head. Why are they smiling, or smirking in Celeste's case. He doesn't trust that smirk. And he knows that look in Alicia's eye, that devious, sexy look she gives and god he could picture it, the both of them hot and wanting at his mercy.

Sex with Celeste was always good, they were to destructive though for their relationship to truly work. Hurting each other became second nature and in the end the sex wasn't worth all the hurt.

He can't remember the drive to his apartment ever taking so long. Far too long and with him sitting in the front he could do nothing but watch as Celeste and Alicia made out in the back seat as he pitched a tent in his pants. The taxi driver found it amusing, kept to a slow pace just to watch as Alicia's hands grazed Celeste's thighs. As their breaths hitched. Celeste was a lot more bold than Alicia. Would slow down the kisses to bite down and pull on Alicia's bottom lip. Her hand would not just graze softly like Alicia's but she gripped tightly onto the tops of thighs, pushed up the skirt till Will could see the distinct wet patch on Alicia's silk panties. Dear god the moans coming from the back seat could've set him on fire, the thoughts of having these two woman all to himself. Of taking them both, he couldn't wait till they got to his apartment.

When they pulled up on the curb the cabbie laughed and said the ride was free of charge, if they wanted to tip him could he come inside to watch. Will handed him a fifty and slammed the door shut. He turned round to see Alicia backed up against the wall outside his apartment building, Celeste's hand was working under her skirt. Both of them were staring at him, Celeste with a giant smirk on her face. Alicia with her eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Her breath hitching, she looked close, he could see it in the way her hands grabbed at the wall behind her, the rise of red creeping up her neck.

He walked up to them grabbing Celeste's hands while watching Alicia's reaction, he smirks at her. Can see the desperation in her eyes to come. But he doesn't let her, instead he kisses Celeste, hard and watches Alicia. Watches as her hand crawls down her stomach, reacting her hot centre. He allows it for like a second, so he can see the relief on her face when she thinks she about to come yet again. When he breaks away from Celeste she tries to pull him back in. Instead he grabs Alicia by the arms tightly. Tuts at her like a child. 'Playing with yourself, Mrs Florrick? Thats' hardly acceptable and in the streets no less'

Celeste laughs at this, wraps her finger round a strand of Alicia's hair. 'Couldn't wait till we at least got inside.' Celeste pushes down Alicia's skirt, kisses the corner of her mouth and make her way into the apartment building. Will grabs Alicia's hand and walks her inside behind Celeste.

Alicia's heart is pounding, what is wrong with me, keeps running through her mind. Why is she enjoying this so much? When she followed Celeste towards the bar leaving Will behind she wasn't at all ready for the conversation the ensued. Celeste had tried to avoid her. Had been chatting to the young twenty something at the bar but Alicia wasn't having any of it and pulled her from the conversation and to the doors of the convention. 'Do you think I'm a prude?' Why she asked that question she'll never know, she knows she not a prude so does Peter and Will and the handful of boyfriends she had through high school and college. But she asked it anyway because she knows that so many people think she is. What she didn't expect was Celeste's answer. Looking at Alicia she shook her head, 'Honestly no I don't. Not now. Before I guessed you were pretty much vanilla. But I saw the way your face flamed when you looked at Will, they way your face flamed when I mentioned the blonde. No I don't think you're a prude. Because I could tell within two minutes of you joining our conversation that you wanted to go out to an alleyway and fuck Will. Even your husband could see that.'

Celeste laughed slightly at the shocked look on Alicia's face. 'Don't worry, I won't tell anyone.' Celeste makes to leave again when Alicia walks towards her, face flushed slightly.

'Whats it like?'

'Alicia you may have to be a little more specific than that?'

'With another woman…and a man. Whats it like?'

'It's like all sex, when its good it good and when its bad its bad. But with a man and a woman, its either really fucking good or really fucking awkward.'

'Oh okay. I should go back to Will.'

Alicia gestures towards Will but doesn't move, she keeps staring at Celeste's lips, imagining if they would be softer than Wills. What her hands would feel like. Alicia wasn't all that fond of Celeste but when she thought past the jealousy she could admit that Celeste was attractive. Very attractive. She glances up to Celeste and decides she may as well. Why not? Seems everyone else has tried it. And who better to do this than with Will.

'Celeste?'

'Alicia?'

'Do…Do you want to surprise Will?'

'With what?'

'Sex.'

'Sex? With the both of us?'

'No with the bartender.'

'Funny. Okay this could be fun.'

And here she was, Will behind her in the elevator, biting her neck, Celeste standing in front of her, tongue down her throat. Hands, there was hands everywhere and dear god did she need to come. She's pretty sure they both new that, that they were just as evil as each other. Of course she was submissive during sex, not because she was like that at work or in any other part of her life, but here she enjoys having someone else in control usually sometimes she liked to lead but most the time she enjoyed being controlled in the bedroom. And by the looks of things both Celeste and Will relished in controlling her. Denying her any kind of release. The ding of the elevator gave her some reprieve as hands went back to sides and tongues stayed in own mouths. Right now Will was putting her underwear in his trouser pocket. Whenever he took them, maybe ripped them off her, she can't quite remember.

Once inside Wills apartment she walks to the kitchen, she needs a drink, some water, wine, tequila anything really to steel her nerves for the night ahead. Spotting a bottle of water in the fridge she takes a large gulp and another looks over to see them both watching her. Somehow in the light they both look much more imposing, much more intense. She can feel her juice dripping down her legs now, squeezes her thighs together in fear they will see.

Will walks to her and takes the bottle from her hands, 'Bedroom. Now. Remove all your clothes and sit on the bed. We'll be there in a minute.' Alicia hesitates for a second, for some reason she doesn't want to leave them alone together. 'Now Alicia!'

In the bedroom Alicia thinks for a second about holding her ear up to the door, finds herself above it and does exactly what Will asks. She removes her clothes, folds them and sits on the bed. Back straight and hands on her thighs. She feels like this is how she should sit, with her breasts pushed out and head straight. Its cold in the bedroom, and her nipples harden in seconds. She shivers once, twice can't tell if its from the cold or from the anticipation. The sound of voices coming from the living room drift towards Alicia, makes her even more on edge. Squeezing her thighs together she lets her hands grip at her inner thighs, spreads her legs slightly and allows her hands to sink into her wet centre, she has to bite her lip to stifle the moan that tries to escape her lips. Her breathing increases and she keeps her eyes locked on that door, wishing that she will be able to come before they catch her, hoping that they would.

She's close now, oh so close she can feel the shaking in her thighs, the tightening in her stomach. Squeezing her eyes shut she throws her head back can feel it now. Her breath hitches and just as she's about to explode, a strong hand grabs at her wrist, pulls her fingers fro her centre. She almost cries, bucks her hips towards her offender. Opens her eyes to Will just standing there. He brings her hand to his mouth licks one finger tip, draws it into his mouth, sucks it free of all her juices. Brings her other finger to Celeste who does the same thing only she bites down on the top of her index finger. Smirks at her.

Alicia's breathing is erratic, she cant take it much more. She looks Will in the eye, tries to convey what she needs but she can see the feral look in his. Knows that he wants her to beg again. And knows that its even worse than the last time, because now Celeste is here to witness it.

'Pll..please…Will.'

Will drags her up and throws her full body back on the bed, turns her onto her stomach. 'Hands and knees Alicia.' Slowly, shaking she gets on her hands and knees. Will grabs he feet and widens her legs. She is on full display for them both. She shivers again and this time definitely not from the cold.

Celeste's hands are incredibly soft and light at first as she feathers them up and down the back of Alicia's legs, she begins to drag her nails up Alicia's cheeks and back down her thighs. She's keening now, almost delirious her hips move to try and entice hands to her centre. But she is given none of that relief.

Will can't quite believe his eyes, Alicia splayed out like that the wetness running down her inner thighs. She is so turned on, so clearly wants to come. But he wants to make her wait, until she can't bare it anymore. Make this one of the best orgasms she has ever had. He was glad Celeste was here, kind of. She would delight in making Alicia wait. Would enjoy playing with her and making her feel good. And thats all he really wanted, to make Alicia feel good. To have her remember this experience always. Watching Celeste tease the back of Alicia's legs, to see her blow lightly on her sex and watch as Alicia tries to push her hips further into Celeste. It was incredible to see. So hot and it left him wanting. Getting up he pulled up Celeste and kissed her, Alicia's eyes blazed with fury and see tried to get up. Will slapped the flesh of her ass four, five times and Alicia stayed where she was, her ass tinged red. Celeste removing his clothes and hers, until all three were naked.

Will turned her over again, had her lie out on her back. Kisses his way from the corner of her mouth, down her throat to her clavicle and then to her straining breasts. He kisses the soft flesh avoiding the pink hardened nipple. Celeste runs her hands up Wills arm, kisses his neck and bites his ear lobe. Alicia growls low in her throat as Will sucks hard on one of her nipples, finally. Uses his teeth to gently bite down on them. Celeste leaves Will to watch Alicia, can see the desperation to come easily flared up in her eyes.

Celeste wasn't still in love with Will, not really. She just hadn't ever seen him quite so happy before and it annoyed her. When Alicia proposed the threesome she didn't have to think twice, Will was always on of the best lovers she had ever had and Alicia was hot in that subdued sexual way, like sleeping with her would be all innocence and fluff and you would get to corrupt her. And boy did Celeste like to corrupt people when it came to sex. She was no stranger to sex with women, in fact she could see her self as bi when the right mood strikes. And the chance to have Alicia, the Saint was for to tempting to turn down. Seeing her one her hands and knees, displayed fully to them both was something she had never thought could turn her on quite as much. It made her long to taste Alicia hear her moan and writhe and come in her mouth. Will was in one of his mean moods tonight, could tell straight away and she knew that it would be a while before Alicia would come. But that didn't mean she could taste her. So she crawled to the end of the bed lay down on her stomach in front of Alicia's centre.

Alicia was for too engrossed in watching Wills mouth work her nipples that she hadn't noticed Celeste's descent to her pulsing heat. When she made that first long lick form Alicia's perineum to her clit both woman moaned, Alicia at the delightful feeling and Celeste at the taste of Alicia.

Jesus did she taste good, sweet like peaches with just a hint of salt and something else. She wanted more of this sweet taste. Holding Alicia by the hips to stop her from bucking continually Celeste licked her all over. Round and round her hard little nub, over her folds, every so often she would flick her tongue inside Alicia suck out more juice and every time Alicia had to stop herself from screaming.

Will has never been so hard in his whole life, the image of Celeste's head bobbing down between Alicia's legs was one he would never forget. He grabs Alicia's head and edges it towards his erection. Wants her to get the hint but not force the issue. Alicia has never had a problem with doing this for him. In fact she was pretty damn great at it. And it kills him that, that hooker made it seem that his Alicia was inexperienced and dull in bed. If only they could see her now, he thinks.

Alicia can see how hard Will is, can almost taste him, feel how warm and hard he will be. When he finally grabs her head and moves her towards his cock she is relived. Relived to be able to wrap her lips around his head and suck. To lick up and down his shaft and give it feather light kisses on his very tip. She can see he is restraining himself, trying not to push into the back of her throat. She wouldn't mind, in fact she had become accustomed to it with Peter. Peter enjoyed having his dick sucked and she didn't mind doing it for him, he was always a generous lover so she felt like blow jobs weren't that big a deal. But Peter had the sticky habit of grabbing the back of her head and ploughing into her face whenever she would do it of him. She didn't enjoy it, but she got used to the way Peter liked and found herself with an non existent gag reflex after a while. That's why she loved doing it for Will, he was always so grateful and tried his hardest not to thrust his hips into her face. Thats why she would quicken her pace, suck in her cheeks and let him hit the back of her throat. Why she would swallow and feel him slip down her throat before she would pull him back out again. He was close she could tell, one hand came up and she fondled his balls, squeezing in one hand. She pleaded with her eyes, hoping this was enough to allow her to come under Celeste's persistent mouth.

Will shut his eyes and let go, god Alicia had such a hot little mouth. Exploding and filling her with his come she swallowed it all. And he looked at her watched as he popped out her mouth, how her lips were red and swollen, a small drop of his semen dripping from the corner of her mouth. He used his thumb to wipe it away and she sucked his thumb into her mouth cleaning it and letting it go. He looked down at Celeste who was still licking away at Alicia, softly to softly and whenever Alicia got close she would back off. He other hand however was down between her own legs stroking herself. Will chuckled and thought of how horny the two women in his bed were. How he has them both all to himself for the night.

Shifting Will lies on his back, turns to look at Alicia, smirks at how out of breath she is, how one of her hands is holding down Celeste's head to her heat, the other holding tight onto the bed sheets.

Will couldn't believe he was so hard again already after just coming.

"Leesh…Ride me.'

'What? Can't I just ….hmmm… please…I'm so close…can I?'

'Come on. Ride me Leesh.'

Celeste takes her head out from between Alicia's legs, wipes her face on the sheets and smirks up at Alicia,

'Well if you don't want to, I wouldn't mind…'

Alicia springs up and throws a leg over Will, lines them up and sinks down on to him so fast Will isn't able to breathe and Alicia lets out a scream as she starts to slam up and down on his cock. Will puts his hands on her hips to slow her down, chuckles over at Celeste with her pouted lip. He lies his head back and winks at Celeste. She understands and crawls to him, slips her legs over his head facing Alicia. She lowers herself over Wills face and he starts to devour her, sucking gently on her clit, pushing his tongue into her hot, wet pussy.

Alicia leans in a kisses Celeste, hard and sloppy can taste herself on Celeste's lips, it turns her own even more. Her hands reach up and pluck at one of Celeste's nipples, weighs her breast in one hand. Squeezes it and pinches. Celeste leans forward, nibbles on Alicia's ear, 'Having fun?'

'God yes! '

They both laugh at this, ride Wills face and cock harder. Sink into a deep kiss of tongues and lips and biting.

All are so close to the edge, one more thrust from Alicia and she is gone, the ripples rushing through her whole body. Her head thrown back, mouth open she screams in completion. Stars exploded behind her eyes, her whole body shakes and spasms and she feels Will fall over with her, adding to her pleasure as he empties himself inside her again.

Celeste is close, even more so after watching Alicia come apart in front of her, she didn't know it was quite so possible for a woman to come that hard. I grab's Alicia's hand's pull's them to her breasts, feels as Alicia starts to squeeze and pinch and Will's tongue is hitting that spot just right.

'Yes! Fuck! Hmmmmm. Yes!'

The three of them lay spent on the bed, a tangle of limbs. Hands brushing up and down someones arm or leg, no one can be sure. To exhausted to notice who was who. Out of nowhere Alicia starts to laugh, her throaty lively laugh. Then Celeste joins and soon so does Will.

The next day wasn't awkward. The threesome had continued well enough into the night that they were all walking with noticeable limps. Celeste kissed Will goodbye with a simple peck, kissed Alicia with more of the same vigour she had last night. Licked her lips and sauntered down the street towards her car.

Will turns to Alicia, sticks out his arm.

'Do you want to get some coffee?'

The look one Wills face is enough for her to take his arm, have him lead her to the nearest coffee house. Have him lead her anywhere. Neither of them noticed the looks they were getting, the stares and smirks. For they were to involved at looking at the other to realise. They also didn't seem to hear the countless phone calls they were receiving. Putting your phone on silent was never a good idea.

 **Okay so this is my first proper smut fic. At least I hope its proper. Just a one shot but let me know your thoughts. I apologise for any spelling mistakes. If you're reading this you made it through to the end, I thank you kind ladies and gentlemens…**


End file.
